Paramount Stage 8
Paramount Stage 8 is located on the Paramount Pictures lot in Hollywood, California. Stage 8 was used in most Star Trek productions including the first seven feature films, The Next Generation and Voyager. It was used through the four year run of Star Trek: Enterprise, and most recently for the film . 1978 According to blueprints published in the book Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, sets intended for use in Phase II were to have been built on Stage 8. It is unclear as to whether any construction actually took place, but when that series gave way to production of , the stage provided several key locations. The office of Admiral Nogura, the interior sets of V'Ger (which included the full-size mock up of the Voyager 6 probe), and the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|refit Enterprise]] rec deck were all built within Stage 8. 1988-1994 ]] Beginning with the second season of ''Star Trek: The Next Generation, Stage 8 housed several key sets that stood for the duration of that series and the next, and that also served in the production of several feature films. While in season one, Stage 6 contained the 's main bridge, captain's ready room, and living quarters sets, those sets were moved to the larger Stage 8 where the ship's observation lounge and Ten Forward lounge could be added. Despite the additional room provided by the new stage, however, the observation lounge set could not be attached to the bridge and was positioned a few feet away from the bridge's starboard side. Ten Forward was constructed across the corridor from the existing living quarters sets, which featured wild walls that could be moved to create different spaces to represent different quarters. The observation lounge set was redressed in for use in the film as the ''Enterprise''-A's mess hall. The Ten Forward lounge was also redressed for use as the UFP President's office. Both were later restored for the rest of TNG, the observation lounge with minor changes. Also in 1990, on 7 December, Stage 8 was used for second unit and insert shots for the episodes and . The sets included the shuttle interior, the holodeck, the Atheneum, and the computer display scenes in the replicating center. The next major redress of the sets in Stage 8 came in for the following motion picture, . The redress included minor changes made to the main bridge for its transition to the big screen. 1994-2001 After its use in Generations, the Enterprise bridge set was struck and a new set was constructed in its place. ]] Roughly the same size as the original set, the bridge for the featured two additional sets, the ship's briefing room and captain's ready room, attached to and flanking its port and starboard sides. Both sets, however, featured elements left over from the old Ten Forward set, which itself was heavily modified to become the ''Voyager mess hall. The living quarters and corridor outside of the mess hall remained mostly unchanged, the most significant modification being made to the shape and design of the windows so that they would match the exterior model. The quarters doubled as Chakotay's and Tuvok's respective offices. In , Voyager s observation lounge and ready room interiors underwent temporary modification for the ninth Star Trek feature, . The sets became Commander Riker's quarters and Counselor Troi's office, respectively. 2001-2005 In , following the end of Voyager s final season, Stage 8 underwent its most significant reconstruction in recent years. All of the sets used in Voyager were struck and replaced for the next series, Enterprise. Rather than housing the main bridge, however, Stage 8 was occupied by Enterprise s sickbay, crew quarters, mess hall, and captain's dining room, as well as a complex of corridor sets constructed in two concentric rings representing the structure of the NX-01's saucer section. All of these sets were connected as they were supposed to be on the "real" starship allowing for longer, continuous scenes to be shot within the stage. Paramount Stage 18 housed the remaining NX-01 interior sets used in Enterprise. Additional room in Stage 8 was used for temporary swing sets needed for various episodes, such as the shuttlepod interior and the balconies of Jonathan Archer's and Keyla's appartments on Risa in the episode . Following the end of Enterprise s fourth season, the NX-01 interiors were struck and, for the first time in more than a decade, non-''Star Trek'' productions began filming within Stage 8. 2007-2008 In , The Trek Movie Report website reported that J.J. Abrams' film, , would - in part - be filmed on Paramount's Stage 8. Set construction reportedly began in , utilizing other "historic" Star Trek sound stages including Stages 9, 11, 14, 15, and 18. http://trekmovie.com/2007/05/03/trek-xi-update-no-confirmed-cast-some-shooting-at-universal/ The film wrapped production on . http://trekmovie.com/2008/03/27/star-trek-wraps-principal-photography/ Productions *''Star Trek: Phase II'' * *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' * * *''Star Trek: Voyager'' * *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' * ( ) Sources *Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series *Stephen Edward Poe, A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager *Michael Okuda, A Brief History of Paramount Stages 8 & 9, StarTrek.com *Wil Wheaton, episode review, TVsquad.com External links * Paramount Pictures - official website * * TVsquad.com - Star Trek: The Next Generation: "Encounter at Farpoint (Part I)" review by Wil Wheaton * Coordinates Paramount Stage 08